The New Generation
by I-'Heart'-You-So-Much
Summary: The RFR gang had hung up their mic's 3 years ago, after Smog left the show. Now, a new generation of radio heads have come into town. Second chapter up! Remember to R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name's Joel and I am 14 years old. I have brown eyes, and naturally jet-black hair that's pretty long, well, for a guy that is. My hair's always been very black and a bit longer than most guys'. I'm really into music, especially punk, rock, classic rock n roll, emo, and a little bit of pop. I learnt to play guitar when I was a kid, and I've been playing like a pro ever since. I've always thought of putting a band together, but never got the chance. I live in a little town called Roscoe, I just came out of middle school, and this fall, I'm heading into Henry Roscoe High School as a freshman.

Ugghh I hate living in Roscoe. Its just so fricken boring. The only thing here more interesting than the worlds largest pitchfork is Mickey's Discs, the local hangout my friends and me always go to. Mickey always has the most up-to-date music and it's a hobby of mine to search through his oddly organized collection to look 4 any new bands. Another awesome place to look out for new music is Radio Free Roscoe, the best radio station EVER.

Apart from the lowdown (I can't believe I just said lowdown) on the best new bands out, they're not scared of expressing their own views and opinions, something a lot of radio stations are. You can always expect to find real conflicts being dealt with by real people, just in a different way. No ads, no sugar-coated crap, no manufactured personalities no nothing. These four people have said a whole lot of stuff most of the people in Roscoe have never even imagined of saying. They all seem to pull together, too even though they are so much different.

Question Mark, the head deejay brought up all the thoughts and opinions. You could say he was the trigger of the gun. No matter the day, he always had something to say, and the right way to say it. Then again, I missed a few of their shows so I'm not sure if he was always on top.

Shady Lane was the musical, as well as female force of RFR. In a group surrounded by guys, she really held her ground. Especially with the female listeners who call in. Also, she was a musician herself, and she always has new material that goes along with whatever QM is talking about. Plus, she always has the latest news on new bands and music as well as where they are performing.

Pronto was the funny class clown, court jester kind of person, and can always find a more humorous perspective on any of QM's rants. However, I think that sometimes he kind of goes overboard with his jokes, and overshadows the more serious and important issues.

My favourite of all, was of course, Smog. He was the shy, quiet person of the group, but when he does talk, it's guaranteed to be something important. He was always the wise man of the group and careful with the comments he makes. He had this inner archive of quotes and that always had the deepest meaning, giving everyone something to think about.

Of course, that was more than 3 years ago, and the 88.1 frequency at Roscoe has since been silent. But I'm going to change that. How? You'll see…

(Hope everyone likes the story remember, R&R)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Finally, it's the first day of my high school career. This is so exciting. For the first half of the summer, my family and me were in Florida visiting my grandparents. The sun, the beaches, the water, it was awesome. And of course, my grand parents were there so that made everything a lot more interesting. I even met a girl while I was surfing one day. Mandy had long, straight brown hair, big, bright green eyes, and the smile of an angel. Fortunately, she lived just a couple of miles from Roscoe, so I did get to see her a few times after I got back home.

But I missed my friends. For the second half of the summer, I just hung out with all of my friends around town. We went to Mickey's a lot, went to the mall and of course, visited Mandy while I was in town for a Baseball game. Sad thing is I'm not even sure if we're a couple yet. We talk a lot over the Internet and on the phone a lot, but she doesn't seem that interested. Another minus is that a lot of my friends from middle school have gone to different high schools.

Then again I guess that's not all that bad. At least my best friends are here with me. Jessi, Caleb and Dallas are my best friends ever, they help me out all the time, and we can relate pretty well. I met Caleb and Dallas in middle school; I was in Caleb's class in grade 7, and Dallas's in grade 8. Caleb and Dallas are my closest friends and we goof around most of the time. I met Jessi in the 5th grade and have been in the same class since. We talk and goof around a lot too.

After my parents dropped my off at the school, I was surprised by the size of the school. I mean I've been here be fore and seen the school before, but for some reason, it just seemed bigger now. As I walked to the front, I noticed there were several sheets of paper on the windows. The first, and biggest sheet said to look for my name on the smaller sheets, each with a different class. After passing the first few sheets, I finally saw my name under Ms. Mitchell as my homeroom teacher. I opened the front door, and went into the principal's office to get my textbooks, locker number, lock and code. Searching for my locker, I walked up the stairs to the second floor and bumped into Caleb and Dallas.

"Hey, Joel", Dallas said cheerily. "I see you made it on time for once". He has a point; I'm usually late for everything.

"Very funny", I said in a sarcastic tone.

"So what you up to?" Caleb asked.

"I'm looking for my locker", I replied. "You guys know where locker number 7014 is?"

"Right next to mine, of course!" I heard from a soft voice behind me. I turned around and I saw what seemed to be a lighter haired, taller and slimmer version of Jessi in black jeans and a white t-shirt. She went to Europe to visit her relatives for the summer and she has definitely changed since the last time I saw her.

"Jess! Is that you?"

"No, nimrod, its Homer flipping Simpson", she snapped back. She always had this crazy obsession with Homer Simpson.

"Nice to know you haven't changed much on the inside"

"Psh…Whatever. You're locker's right around here" she said as she walked down the hall.

"So whose home room are you guys in?", I asked as we turned a corner.

"Mr. Davis'", Dallas and Caleb answered at the same time.

"What a shame", I said. "I'm in Ms. Mitchell's homeroom".

"Me too", Jessi said. "Hope you guys luck. Both my sisters had him as freshman and both of them said he was strict"

"There you go", she said as she opened it up for me, I stashed my books and bag inside, closed the door and locked it up. Just as I finished up, the bell rang and Jessi and me separated from Dallas and Caleb to head off to homeroom.

"What do you think Ms. Mitchell is like?" I asked.

"Probably an old lady with bulging eyes, really wrinkly skin, long, grey hair, and bushy eyebrows", Jessi answered, joking a little. She'd seen her sister's yearbook from last year and she knew exactly how she looked. But, making jokes is like her past time.

When we got to Ms. Mitchell's room, we sat next to each other and waited for our teacher to come in. Finally, a fairly tall woman walked into the room and wrote her name on the board.

"Hello, class, my name is Ms. Mitchell", she said. "And I will be your home room teacher this year"

For the rest of the morning she let us talk and get to know everybody in the class. I hate it when new teachers do that. They give you some lame paper to fill out and make you tell every one what you wrote. Pisses me off! Luckily, we both survived without making ourselves look like idiots and headed off to the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang.

(Hope every body likes it. Remember to R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I haven't told any of my friends about the whole radio thing I've been thinking about, mainly because they would obviously laugh at me for even thinking of it. I know you're probably sceptical about the whole radio thing as well, but I can pull it off. I kind of have the odd gift of being able to make ANYTHING work. And I mean anything. In 4th grade, I caught a bad flu and was out of school for a couple of weeks. When I was away, they were doing this huge project on a city of their choice. I didn't know that we even had that project until I got back to school, a day before it was due. The next day, I brought in my project on Los Angeles, the city half the class reported on and got the highest mark out of all of them.

In the 6th grade, I got out of running laps in gym class by convincing my teacher that I had bone cancer and just had my plates put into my leg. I told him my doctor didn't want me to put too much pressure on my leg for a few weeks. Ever wondered why your gym teacher never let you get away with that excuse? That's because you didn't make up the excuse like I did.

If you're still not convinced, take this into consideration. Last year, I knew this girl in her sophomore year in high school and she was just about to have her sweet sixteen. For her party, she wanted The Used to perform. If you could see how hot she was, you can understand why I made that happen. I searched forever to get some serious dirt on the guys and black mailed them to perform (unfortunately, I can't tell you what that is for legal purposes). Comparing to all this stuff that I've done, realising the rebirth of Radio Free Roscoe shouldn't be so hard. All you need are a few microphones, some audio equalizers, a transmitter and some extra parts. Compared to my other feats, this is going to be a piece of cake.

As I walked into the lunchroom with Jessi, I spotted Dallas and Caleb sitting at near the corner. I walked up to the table and took a seat next to Dallas. Being the first day of school and all, the cafeteria was packed with people trying to buy their food. Luckily, none of us are that stupid so we packed our own lunches for the first day. Another advantage of the first day was it was only half a day. As soon as we're dismissed from our homeroom rite after lunch, we have the rest of the day off. That should probably give us time to roam around for radio transmitter parts.

"Hey, people", I said as I opened my sack lunch. " How's Mr. Davis like?"

"Not too bad, actually", Caleb said. " Didn't really make us do a lot of stuff"

"Yeah, he's kind of passive", Dallas added. "He just said a lot about himself, and told us to work hard, and that was pretty much it".

"Wow", Jessi said with a stunned look. "He must've been on Quaaludes or something. My plan this year is to find his stash". All of us started giggling at her comment. Jessi's never had a lack of sick jokes.

"Good, 'cause you'll need them", I smirked. With that comment, Jessi kicked me in the shin.

"OOOOWWWWW", I screamed in pain. " You have GOT to stop doing that!!" Jessi looked at me and gave me an evil snicker.

"Anyway, over the summer, I came up with another crazy idea", I told about my radio plan.

"Oh, this should be interesting", Dallas said, obviously interested with my plan.

"Ok, you know how Radio Free Roscoe hasn't been on for years now, rite?" I asked.

"Yes…Go on…" Caleb said.

"Well, how about a revival?" I said.

"Dude, you cannot be serious", Dallas, exclaimed.

"Come on guys, you know we have the stuff".

"Ya, but its been a long time since then", Caleb pointed out. "Not everyone listens to everything"

"But we can try"

"I know I should be supportive, but dude, this isn't going to work".

"How are we going to get all the equipment? Where are we going to broadcast from?" Dallas cut in.

"The equipment, we can get at the used electronics store a couple blocks down from here. I saved up all my birthday money. The place, we can get just about anywhere. Any place that's abandoned and has something we can use for an antenna will do fine".

"I don't know about you, but I'm on Joel's side", Jessi said out of nowhere. YES!! I got Jessi on my side. She can convince anyone to do just about anything. She would be a scene pimp.

"I still don't know. Are we going to have the time to do it?" Caleb said.

"Think about it, we spend about 2 hours hanging together after school. Just take that time and put it in a radio station. We've got plenty of time."

"But what about-"

"I'm in. I've got nothing better to do with my time and it's worth the publicity", Dallas stopped Caleb right in the middle of his sentence. The decision is pretty much made by now. Caleb never does well in situations where he's out numbered. He didn't do well in debates, he didn't do well in dodge ball and she sure as hell isn't going to do well in this.

"I don't have a choice now, don't I?"

"Nope", I said.

"Not a chance."

"Time to throw in the towel" everyone backed me up afterwards.

"I'll do it", Caleb said with a bit of an unwilling tone in his voice. But he's not fooling anyone. Obviously, he likes the idea. It's written all over his face. He just doesn't like to admit it. After lunch, the bell rang and we all trekked down to the electronics shop.

Most of the place was really dark and dusty. There were tape decks, film projectors, recording machines and basically everything but the kitchen sink. There doesn't seem to be anybody in this place either. I walk up to the desk and ring the little bell on the table. No response. I rang the bell again. Again, there's no response. I hit the bell a couple more times, yelling at the door, hoping someone is behind it. Finally, after about 10 rings, a female voice answers.

"Ok, alright, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a knot". That voice sounds strangely familiar. It's like I heard it before. No, I DEFINITELY heard that voice before. It's like a cross between Amy Lee and Cristina Scabbia. I hear footsteps coming from behind the door. No. It can't be her. She lives miles from here. Why would she be working here? The door opens.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here, what do you want?" The person who opens the door is Mandy. The Mandy who supposedly lives in Florida. Fine, Florida is only a couple miles from here. And I even visited her a couple times. But still. Why is she here?

"Mandy, what are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Ummm…"

"Is _this_ Mandy? Wow, she's pretty cute", Caleb said.

"Who's Mandy?" Jessi asked. Oh crap, did I forget to tell her? I couldn't have. I tell her everything.

"The girl Joel digs", Dallas answered.

"Oh…and you didn't tell me", Jessi said, sounding really blue.

"I should leave…I gotta walk the dog", Dallas said, making up a lame excuse.

"Me too. Mom wants me to help with groceries." _You guys are a load of bullshit. Fricken chickens disappear every time._ I thought to myself. As Caleb and Dallas left, I asked Mandy again.

"Do you work here or something?"

"Sort of. I'm working here for my uncle. My parents are spending a year at my brother's boarding school. That chicken."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just got her a couple days ago and didn't really settle down yet. I know it sucks that I didn't tell you I'm really sorry.

"Must suck _a lot_ when someone doesn't tell you something", Jessi kind of cursed under her breath. She gets really pissed off when I don't tell her things."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Depends…you doing anything Friday night?" I really shouldn't be asking Mandy out while Jessi's in real piss off mood. But hey, I gotta take a chance when I find it.

"I should leave too", Jessi said. She started turning around and leaving.

"Jessi, wait." I called after her. But before I could go up to her Mandy grabbed my arm.

"Before you go, whatever you're planning on doing, I'm in. Pick me up at 7"

As soon as I left the store I started running after Jessi in the direction I think she went. Surprisingly, she isn't there. Damn, I really need to work on my timing skills. By now, there's no point in trying to hunt Jessi down. Well, at least I got a date out of it. And, Jessi's going to be in town which means I'm gonna be able to see her a lot more. Wait, if she's in town, shouldn't she be going to Roscoe High? If she is, that is scene.

I started walking down the street on my way home. I stopped by Mickey's to take a look at some CDs I've been wanting to get. I didn't call Jessi 'cause anyone who knows her knows that when she's pissed off, it's hard to get her to listen to anything. It's best to wait a couple hours before trying to talk to her again. After a couple minutes of that, I continued with my way home. I passed the old abandoned warehouse a block from my street and I remembered I forgot to get all the stuff from the store.


End file.
